Don't Be Silly
by Leppeh
Summary: A little magic, a little family time, what's the worst that could happen?


Disclaimer: I don't own DWP. Just borrowing for this quick funny bit that came to me.

"Caleb! Put your baby brother down!" Andy demanded, with her hands on her hips and giving a stern look at her 2 years old son.

"Is not me momma!" Caleb proclaimed while holding his hands above his shoulder, palms open.

"Momma!" Cassidy and Caroline frantically called out as their feet hovers above the hardwood floor.

Andy swiftly turns around and watch as her 11 years old twin daughters floats in the middle of their family room joining her 6 month old son. "Caleb!" Andy scolded.

"Not me momma!" Caleb said.

Before Andy could say anything else, Caleb and Andy also begin to float. Andy looks back over at her daughters and gives them a firm look. "Girls…"

"It's not us!" They both declared defensively. "Promise!"

"Well if it's not you two and not Caleb, then who?" Andy looks around the room and her eyes land on her 6 month old gurgling happily as he floats around. Eyes going wide, Andy said, "Oh fu- udge!"

Cassidy and Caroline giggled at Andy's attempt to not say a bad word. She threw a scowl their way._Impossible! This is not happening!_

"Alexa! Connect to my iPhone and call Miranda!" Andy called out to Amazon's Echo Dot.

"Phone connected and calling Miranda."

"Andrea? I'm in the middle of a run through, I'll have to call you back darling," Miranda said.

"No! Miranda don't hang up!" Andy yelled out distraughtly.

Andy lets out a sigh of relief as she listens to Miranda dismissing the staff from her office.

"What's wrong Andrea?"

"We need to bind Carter's powers, like now!"

"Bind his powers? Why? It's not like he's old enough to use them yet. I doubt his powers has even come in."

Andy snorted. "Want to bet? Because I am one hundred percent sure that I will win."

"Well, are you going to explain?"

"Miranda, your son have levitated all of us, himself, and even PATRICIA in the middle of the family room!"

"Oh don't be silly Andrea. It's probably Caleb again or one of the girls."

"Trust me Miranda, it's Carter. I don't want to believe it either but it's him."

"Are you sure? He's just a baby!"

"Want to come home and see for yourself? I doubt we'll be down on the… Oh God! Girls use the pillows spell!" Andy shrieked out as they all began to fall.

Luckily the girls had remembered the spell and were quick enough to cast it. A large amount of pillows appears out of thin air and cushioned their fall.

"Oomf," Andy groaned as she looked around to make sure they were all okay. "Everyone ok?"

Giggles erupted from the children and Andy can also hear Miranda chuckling on the other end. "Oh you think this is funny?" Andy grumpily asked.

"I'm sorry darling, it's just the image I'm conjuring up in my head of you all floating then gravity taking over is quite… entertaining, " Miranda responded with a grin on her face.

"Let's have another baby, she said. It'll be fun, she said," Andy grumbled.

Miranda chuckles and said, "oh I love you so Andrea."

***A couple weeks later***

Soft classical music is playing in the background and Miranda is sitting on the couch in the zone while reviewing the book and rubbing her son's back. Miranda was enjoying the quiet Wednesday mid-morning with her youngest son, Carter. The twins were in school, Caleb is with Cara at the American Natural History Museum looking at dinosaurs, and Andrea is currently in Washington DC for an interview with Madam President Elizabeth McCord. It was great to have some quality time with Carter, even though he's sleeping on her chest and she's looking over the Book. No one was there to bother her and she doesn't have to deal with her staff's incompetence.

Carter slept on and would sometimes let out a soft whimper causing Miranda to pause in her work and rub his back and pat his diapered behind softly to soothe him back to sleep. Once he's settled from his last whimper, Miranda sat the Book down on her lap and reached for her glass of water. All of a sudden she feels the weight of the Book leave her lap and when she looks over to it, the Book just floats away from her reach. Miranda's eyes go wide as she watches it float in the air. She glanced down at Carter to see him looking right back at her. Miranda let's out a sigh while rubbing his back and pulling out her phone to call her wife.

"Andrea, tell your son to return the Book to me," Miranda demanded as her way of greeting when Andy answered the phone.

"Why hello love, how is your morning going?" Andy greeted.

"Do be serious Andrea!" Miranda responded. "Your son have levitated my Book in the air!"

"Oh don't be silly love, " Andy said as she tried her best not to laugh. "Caleb is with Cara at the museum. How can he levitate the Book when he's not there?"

Miranda growled. "Don't be dense, I'm talking about Carter and you know it."

"If I recall from one of our previous conversations and I quote 'he's just a baby!'"

Miranda went quiet. She glanced down at Carter who was nuzzling her chest. "Is this your doing my little prince?" Miranda murmured softly.

Carter whimpers then burrows deeper into Miranda's chest. As if Andy was in the room and can see the situation said, "Miranda, he probably just want your undivided attention for a bit. You know how he is when he's not feeling well. An ear infection and teething, my poor baby…"

Miranda can hear the guilt and a little sadness in Andy's tone. That morning she had to persuade her wife to continue on with the trip, it was an interview of a lifetime. She had promised she would stay home with their sick baby and give him the love and care he deserves. "Darling, he'll be okay and you'll be home tonight."

"I know, I just miss you all and wish I was there to join in with the cuddles," Andy replied. "I love you all."


End file.
